


who're you fooling

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, M/M, but barely angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Albert asks Finch out, unaware of what day it is.





	who're you fooling

**Author's Note:**

> 69th fic.

Albert was good at a lot of things. Vape tricks, sleeping in, flirting, math. He was not good at remembering what date it was. He could pass entire weeks unaware of what month it was, and he hardly ever knew when it was a holiday other than Christmas. He floated through life blissfully unaware of the constraints of time. At least sometimes. 

Today Albert was going to remember. He got up early, before his alarm even went off, barely wasting any time lamenting his loss of sleep. 

He needed to do this. He showered and put on an actually clean shirt, not just one that sort of passed his smell test. 

Finch’s alarm went off at 10 like it always did, muffled behind his door as Albert paced their small living room. He had to give Finch at least ten minutes to wake up before trying to talk to him.

Finch, punctual as ever, was out of his room at 10:10, his clothing and toothbrush in hand as he blearily wandered to the bathroom.

“Morning, Fi,” Albert said to him.

“Morning, Al,” Finch responded, any surprise he had at finding Albert awake so early not evident on his face.

Albert opened his mouth to say more but Finch was already in the bathroom, closing the door with his foot. Albert thought following him into the bathroom was not a clever move. He sank down onto the couch instead, kicking his feet absently against the cushion as he waited for Finch. He could do this. 

The bathroom door opened and Finch came into the living room, settling next to Albert’s feet on the couch. He was dressed nicely, like usual, his hair untidy in contrast.

“Morning,” Albert said again because he was suddenly at a loss for words.

“What’re you doing up so early?” Finch asked him. 

“Actually, I needed to talk to you.” Albert scrambled into a sitting position so he could face Finch. 

“Yeah?” Finch asked, his face betraying no sign of what he was feeling. 

“Yeah,” Albert repeated. “I need to tell you something.” 

Finch adjusted slightly on the couch, his brows furrowing as he looked at Albert. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Albert said quickly. “No, nothing like that.”

“Okay. What is it?”

Albert took a very deep breath before blurting, “I want to go out with you.”

Finch’s face went through a lot of emotions all at once and settled on something halfway to anger. “Real funny,” he said tightly.

“Excuse me?” Albert asked, trying to hide the hurt that was rising in his chest.

“Great joke, really,” Finch said, standing from the couch. “Happy April Fools’.”

“No, wait, Finch-”

“First thing in the morning too,” Finch sighed. “Of course I expected it, but this is pretty stupid, Al.”

Albert’s world was rapidly collapsing into this moment. He was so fucking stupid. Of all days he picked April Fools to confess his love to his roommate of a year and friend of many more. Of all days he could’ve picked to absolutely ruin it.

“This isn’t a joke, really, Fi,” Albert said, his words tripping over each other as he tried to find a way to explain himself. “Finch, really.”

Finch shook his head. “Quit it, Albert. I know you’re trying to get a rise out of me and I’m not going to let it happen. Go prank someone else.” 

Albert stood up too quickly, nearly startling Finch. “I’m not pranking you.”

Finch let out a long breath. “Then what are you doing, Al?”

“I’m telling you what I want.”

Finch sat back down heavily. “Why did you chose today?”

“I didn't know!” Albert said. Finch raised an eyebrow at him. “Really, I didn't. You know how bad I am at dates.”

“You’re serious.”

“I’m dead serious.” Albert sat down next to Finch, glancing at him as he spoke, his hands moving quickly in his lap. “I’m serious, Finch. I really would like to go out with you.”

“With me?”

“Yes, with you.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Albert repeated, focusing on Finch now. “Because, Finch, you’re incredible. I’ve been your friend for so long and I want it to be more than that. You’re funny, and kind, and handsome, and I’ve wanted to kiss you for years but I figured, might as well start with a date. I don’t want to ruin anything but I really, really do want to go out with you.”

Finch was quiet for a beat. “You want to go out.” Albert nodded. “And you want to kiss me.”

“I know, I’m an idiot, I shouldn’t say that before we’ve even gone out once, if you even want to,” Albert rambled, mostly to himself.

Finch laughed, shocking Albert out of his lament. “This really isn’t a dumb prank?”

“No,” Albert said firmly. “I’m just the stupidest guy around.”

Finch smiled at him. “Do you want to try again?”

“Yes.” Albert took a breath. “Finch, do you, on this day, April 1st, accept my offer to go on a date?”

Finch considered for a moment. “I would like that.”

“You would?” Albert asked, his heart leaping from his chest.

“Yeah, Al. I like you, too. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about kissing you sometimes, or maybe holding your hand.” He was still smiling.

Albert grinned back. “So just to clarify, this is a date. And not a really bad prank.”

“Well, you said it isn’t, so I’m really hoping you’re telling the truth.”

“I am,” Albert vowed.

“Then, Al, it looks like we have a date.” 

“We have a date,” Albert repeated, his heart soaring.

Finch took Albert’s hand hesitantly. “If we’re going to go out, I should probably warn you.”

“What?” Albert asked, a million possibilities running through his head. Finch was joking, he was dying, he was dating someone else, everything that could stop this fantastic moment. 

“I replaced the Oreo cream with toothpaste,” He said solemnly. “for April Fools’.” 

Albert nearly doubled over laughing. “That’s such a stupid prank,” he managed. 

“I thought it would be funny!” Finch defended.

Albert squeezed his hand once, fixing him with one more smile. “Happy April 1st, Finch.”

“Day you asked me out, but not as a prank,” Finch teased.

“Yeah,” Albert said, still holding Finch’s hand. “The day I asked you out.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompts,,, thoughts... gays?


End file.
